(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a removable computer host housing assembly, and more particularly, to an industrial host housing that can be quickly assembled to or disassembled from power supply modules, interface circuit modules, server modules or other expansion circuit card modules, thereby providing speedy and convenient maintenance as well as assembly process thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Host modules, server modules and power supply modules of prior industrial computer hosts are designed based on modules with specifications required by workload of computer device terminals. For instance, supposed a computer is capable of controlling tasks of five operating machines, when a provisional operating machine, a near-end or far-end monitor system, or an interface module such as a data card or a circuit card is required for expansion, an original host housing cannot be installed with the additional host, server, power supply or interface card modules in a timely fashion. Instead, a new host control module is necessarily purchased for satisfying the new equipment.
Moreover, various modules in a prior host housing mainly adopts fastening methods by screwing or buckling. Therefore, time is wasted when assembling or disassembling the various modules by going through unfavorable operations.
In view of the above shortcomings, it is a vital task of the invention as how to provide a host housing capable of speedily assembling with or disassembling from various power supply modules, server modules and interface circuit modules therein.